Its another freakin love story
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: ***SUMMARY INSIDE*** :D Its rated T cause... Well I really dont know why, Im paranoid?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wrote half of this story up on the computer ages ago and I found it today, but in my opinion it was pretty crappy.**

**I like the idea though so I am attempting to write it again and I'm posting it on here :)**

**I may not update to often but I'll try.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen came back from the Games only to be swamped by the knowledge that Spies from the Capitol are following her and Peeta's every move and reporting back to their city. Snow has given her a warning and it has now become more important than ever that she stay at Peeta's side. She hated it. Hated that the Capitol forced her into this hated that she kept breaking Peeta's heart by not returning his feelings. Gale is the boy she had known almost her whole life, the boy she loved! That's all she kept telling herself. Peeta was the stupid boy with the bread who she had to keep acting in love with for fear of her life. When jealous angry best friends, obnoxious older brothers, annoying younger sisters and clueless mothers start to interfere Katniss struggles to make the right decision. Of course this is made even Harder by a president ready to kill her if she makes one wrong move.

* * *

Ch1

I sit on the cold decaying log staring into space, I hear footsteps but I know its gale so I don't turn around.

"Katniss" he whispers

"Gale" I reply my throat is scratchy and dry, there is an ache in my chest that I am trying to make go away, nothing happens no amount of wishing will ever remove it. Gale sits down beside me and rests a hand on my knee. I don't look at him even when he places a kiss on my neck and sweeps the hair out of my eyes. This is the thing; about a month ago me and Gale started a secret relationship at first I felt like a big weight had been lifted, like I had freedom. Then this feeling started to slowly creep up on me, this relationship with Gale was starting to feel a lot like the public one I had with Peeta. I was starting to feel trapped again; everything felt like an act, it was a little different though. Being with Gale like this made me feel like I was in a play, a play that was written long ago, by our parents maybe? Everything was expected or had expectations. For instance ever since being with him even though I had never properly said 'I love you' to his face in a romantic way, he just assumed I did, assumed our feelings were the same. I suppose I assumed they were to.

He cups my face and I shift slightly but don't deflect the kiss. He is warm and reliable but that's all I feel when he kisses me now, he felt like that when we were friends. All the excitement I had felt at the start of the month was slowly fading.

"What's wrong" He whispers

"I don't feel well" I say which was pretty much the truth "and I have to go meet Peeta soon"

"No wonder you feel sick" Gale Jokes, he has also taken it into his head that I hate Peeta that Peeta has forced my will and I think he is a monster. I don't hate Peeta I like Peeta a lot, but I don't love him. I know I don't, I DO NOT love Peeta Malak.

I smile at Gale and get up flexing my stiff muscles preparing for the walk back to civilization, Gale takes my hand most of the way but when we reach the fence I pull away.

"I'll go first" I say "Then you wait half an hour and-"

"Katniss I know"

I breathed in "Right" I mumble then hesitate he wants me to kiss him good bye, I look away.

"Bye" I say quickly sliding under the fence and jogging away.

I'm going to have to explain that later I thought sourly.

I quickly realize I'm early and instead of heading to my place to wait for Peeta I head straight to his house, I pray that it's not his mother that answers the door, oh god what if it's his mother. I sigh in relief as someone tall and muscular opens the door. I hoped it was Peeta but at the same time I realised it wasn't and my face fell. It was his brother Paul.

"Hey Katniss" He smirks "Come for my brother have you?"

"No I came for the dog" I say sarcastically "Where is he?"

"The dog?"

"No Peeta you idiot"

"I thought you were here for the dog" He retorts, Smart ass.

"Paul" I say through gritted teeth

"Ok ok, PEETA"

"WHAT" a voice calls back"

"THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS WAITING EVER SO KINDLY AT THE DOOR FOR YOU TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE"

He turns back to me

"You know I don't know why you bother with him, I'm stronger"

"That's nice"

"I beat him in an arm wrestling match last week; you should have seen his face"

Peeta appeared in the door way

"You're such a dick" he muttered, Peeta didn't swear often.

Peeta's point of view:

Crap she's early; I chuck a clean shirt on and run down the stairs two at a time jumping the last four. Act cool I thought. I spent two minutes catching my breath. Then I walk to the door and glared at Paul.

"You're such a dick" I growled hoping Katniss hadn't heard then turned to her and smiled

"Sorry" I said to her then glanced at Paul

"You can leave" I told him

"Oh I get it you want to be _alone_"

I gritted my teeth

"Come on Peeta" Katniss said and held out her hand

My breath caught in my throat and I placed my hand in hers wrapping it around her cold fingers.

Paul wolf whistled and I swallowed my anger resolving to let him have it later. I shut the door in his face and Katniss laughed.

"You sure he is not adopted?" She grinned

"Sadly no I checked about a hundred times"

We walked in silence to the square

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked awkwardly

"I don't know" She admitted "Just walk around for a bit maybe kiss a little?"

Katniss Point of View

God I felt like an idiot but he accepted the idea well enough we walked we talked we held hands now we stood in the middle of the square and I looked up at him nervously asking him to make the first move. He placed one hand on my neck and the other on my waist and pressed his lips to mine I placed my hands on his chest and rested them there. Ok here is the deal, Snow had spies placed all around district 12 because he was suspicious of me and Peeta's supposed great love for each other. So we tended to flaunt ourselves in very public places hoping to get the message across. Of course I wasn't helping matters by sneaking off with Gale.

When we ran out of breath I stepped back ignoring that little spark inside my chest that made me want more of him. I never had that spark with Gale.

Urgh everything is backwards.

He grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair out of my face, I grabbed his hand again.

"So uhh Paul beat you in an arm wrestling match huh?" I begin casually

Peeta Point of view

"Hey that was ONE time he won't shut up about it"

"How many times have you won?"

"What? I don't keep track" I lied she raised her eyebrows

"Fine a lot"

Katniss nudged me "How many?"

"I don't know 11"

"That's all?" She giggles

"In a week" I blurt out before I can stop myself

She turns to me "Oh well excuse me Mr Superior"

"Shut up" I blushed

She wrapped her arm around my waist "make me"

"Oh well aren't you mature"

"I like to think so"

I got caught up in the movement of her lips they looked so...soft so I kind of lent in and...She met me half way which surprised me.

Katniss point of view:

I had no idea why we were kissing again it caught me off guard I didn't mean to lean in just like I didn't mean to stop us in our tracks deepen the kiss and move my hands up to his hair. God his hair.

I stopped suddenly freezing up WHAT THE HELL!

"Where did that come from? I wondered out loud distancing myself and catching my breath

"Um" was his very original reply

"It's getting late" I said lamely to save us from the awkwardness "I better get home"

"Ok" He whispers spinning us around to the way we had come.

The walk back to the Victors Village was silent we held hands and looked anywhere but eachother. He dropped me at my door and began to walk away,

"Peeta" I said shyly

"Yes he said turning around eagerly

"Um well" I chickened out "See you tomorrow"

He sighed and walked back up the stairs to look me in the eye

"What?"

I half smiled half smirked before placing a peck on his lips

"Night Melark" I whispered turning on my heel to leave but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back smashing his lips against mine and pulling me flush against his body. I didn't pull away, I _should_ have pulled away.

"MUM says DINNER is ready so could you kindly stop making out and GET YOUR ASS IN HERE"

Prim Yelled Appearing out of thin air in the doorway, I jumped out of my skin in shock and landed awkwardly on my ankle. Peeta Jumped too and we bashed heads. I yelped trying to grab my ankle and my head at the same time and somehow falling on my ass. I looked up to see Peeta rubbing his head and his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Night Everdeen" He said and walked across the road to his own house.

"Its okay" I yell sarcastically across the road "I don't need help getting up or anything"

I could see him opening the door to his own house and I could hear him laughing from all the way over here

"That's what I figured" He yelled back

I started to smile but felt Prim watching my face and stopped.

"What" I accused her roughly getting up off the ground and dusting myself off

"I didn't say anything" She shot back

"Didn't have to" I Huff getting all defensive

"Come on its obvious you like him" Prim said simply

"What, I do NOT that was acting, you, you _idiot"_

"Hmm acting you say? Well the audience were awfully quite just then, why's that?" Prim asked in a sarcastic voice "Oh yeah" She continued slapping her on her head in mock realisation "because there WAS no audience the street was DESERTED!" She rolled her eyes thinking she was all smart and superior.

"I, the, you never know"

Prim snorted, I may love my sister but she has driven me crazy these past couple of weeks, ever since she has turned 13 she thinks she is soo mature.

"Well mum is certainly convinced" She replied "though you may want to lay off the physical affection around her for a while she was getting pretty edgy just then when you were outside the door I had to interrupt before it got to heated"

""I TOLD YOU ITS ACTING" I yelled and she shushed me laughing her ass off in the process and my mum's head popped out from the kitchen.

"What is acting?" she asked eyebrows raised

"Nothing" I mumbled "Prim is being an idiot"

Prim looked mock hurt I poked her and she stuck out her tongue I messed up her hair and she returned with a kidney jab. Mum rolled her eyes at us and continued serving dinner.

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW**

**cause if you dont I probably wont update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is anyone still reading this?**

**ohwell heres the second chapter**

**Better late then never.**

CH 2

I walked in the door and the happy feeling slowly faded, She was faking I kept reminding myself, sometimes it was so easy to believe she loved me back, I sighed, though if that's how she pretends to kiss I would like to know how it would feel if she meant it. Paul my most annoying brother grinned at me as I entered the lounge room.

"So how was it?" he asked jumping up and following me to my room

"Fine" I grunt

"Don't give me that, Nate was in town this afternoon apparently things got pretty intense" He was grinning from ear to ear

"According to him there was a lot of 'physical affection' if you catch my drift"

I hated that stupid best friend of his I didn't respond.

"What you don't still think she is faking?" He scoffed eyes alight with mischief, apparently Paul got a kick out of my pain.

"I know she is"

"Aw man come on I've seen you two together and anyone who is that enthusiastic about having to put up with you every single day has got to be into you, I mean come on your so boring and depressed ALL the time."

"We're friends" I sighed frustrated

"Well then why did I see you two in front of her house with no one in sight practically having sex?" He was laughing didn't he realise how angry and humiliated that made me?

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS ACTING!" I yelled hating the crushing feeling inside me.

"Dude whatever chill" Paul rolled his eyes and walked away, I had the strongest urge to tackle him, Dammit why couldn't I have just died in the Games? I threw myself onto my bed and tried not to think.

Morning came quickly and I groaned sinking deeper into my blankets.

"Peeta wake up" Shane my lesser annoying brother said throwing a pillow at me I didn't respond and I'm pretty sure he left. I sighed and rolled off my bed heading for the shower.

Fully dressed and showered I went down to breakfast, Mother was glaring at me. She hated Katniss we had gotten into a huge fight on the first night I got home, that was the face she had whenever Katniss was mentioned. My dad's eyes were cautious and he was looking at me funny I wondered what was going on.

"What is this" Mum hissed throwing a crumpled envelope on the table, it was opened. My shock that Mum had opened a letter addressed to me was overshadowed by the shock that someone had even sent me a letter. I had never ever gotten one before. I picked it up delicately and everyone's eyes were on me as I pulled the paper put of the envelope. It was a newspaper clipping and apart from showing signs of being folded over and over again it looked fairly recent.

I read the title slowly trying to piece it together

**FAMOUS STAR CROSSED LOVERS FROM DISTRICT 12**

"Wha-" I started to ask but mum growled at me a sign for me to continue reading.

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Malark the famous star crossed lovers of district 12 seen in town yesterday getting pretty serious, what started off as casual flirting turned into a full blown make out session in front of everyone to see in the square yesterday. Things have been getting more heated between the two and this reporter wonders if they may have taken the physical relationship up a notch, Katniss seems a little bigger round the middle if you catch my drift seems like Mellark got a little something last night if you know what I mean. Only time will tell, and if things have really moved in that direction maybe Mellark will be planning on popping the question soon._

It took me a little while to realise my mouth was hanging open in shock. Mum seemed satisfied with my reaction and handed me a plate of eggs at the table. I was trying to absorb several things at once

First what the hell were Katniss and I doing in a newspaper article all the way in the capitol (according to the title of the actual paper). Second full blown make out session? Since when are 2 KISSES, 3 if you count the one at the door considered a make out session. Third Katniss bigger round the middle? I almost growled I think they will find that was just her having food to eat every day. Fourth me? 'Popping the question?' What on earth was I supposed to make of that?

I sat down slowly not seeing anything. In a sever state of shock.

"Look at his face" Shane chuckled "Pay up Paul"

"What? That doesn't prove anything I still say he got lucky" Paul insisted

"You didn't think it was true did you?" I glared at him

"Well yeah I kinda did think my little bro had grown a pair and took my advice and with the 'reporter' saying Katniss was getting bigger-"

"That is just her getting a proper meal every day" I cut in making sure he understood this Paul continued

"And you were so happy lately around her my natural reaction was that you had gotten some" He concluded grinning that stupid grin again and I glared so hard at him it should physically burn a whole in his head.

"What you think just because you survived the Hunger Games you can take me, well bring it on little bro" He was actually serious and his eyes were sparkling in excitement.

I stood up slowly my chair scrapping across the floor

"Paul lay off" said Shane punching his shoulder "Peeta sit down we all know you could kick his ass but there is no need to ruin his ego and the dining room table in the process"

I sat back down sighing in disappointment and glancing at Shane who was smiling but not in that annoying gloating way Paul did.

"He could NOT take me" Paul protested in disbelieve

"Please" said Shane "The guy tackled Cato that earns some respect in my eyes"

"But he lost"

"He lasted longer than you would"

"Boys" said Dad glancing at me he could probably see me shifting in my seat awkwardly and the way I winced every time one of them said something. Shane caught on and shut up though I understood he was just trying to stick up for me in his wierd way. Paul being the insensitive git he is still grumbled under his breath about how he could take me and how Cato was nothing.

"I'm going for a walk" I announced dumping my empty plate in the sink but tucking the letter carefully in my pocket. Dad followed me but turned left and I assume he was going to find my mother who had left the kitchen some time ago. I stopped outside the door looking for my shoes so I overheard their conversation.

"Good one you idiot" Shane said smacking someone over the head; I didn't have to guess far to know it was Paul.

"Ow" Paul complained "What was that for"

"Why did you have to say that about Everdeen, you know he has been head over heels in love with that girl since he was 6"

"It was only a joke he didn't need to over react"

"Over react? Over fucking react?" Shane said in disbelief "He went to the fucking Hunger Games, we don't have a clue how that felt like then by some miracle he survived only to have his heart ripped out by the girl he thought he finally won over then not being able to end it with dignity because of the stupid fucking Capitol and have the said girl pretend she is in love with him only because she is in fear for her life" he breathed out harshly and there was silence in the kitchen and I was shocked at Shane's little speech

"Yeah I see your point it would be fucking hell" Paul said after a short silence and I rolled my eyes and I heard Shane let out a short hard laugh.

"So" Shane continued "Please refrain from the sex jokes when he is at the table because I really believe he could kick your ass"

Paul snorted but it didn't sound like a protest.

"Oh and I won the bet so like I said before _pay up_"

It took me a minute to realise I was supposed to be looking for shoes. I walked out the door trying not to think. I decided to head over to Katniss's early only because I didn't have anything else to do and I REALLY didn't want to go back to my place. On the way there I started playing with the letter. There was something I hadn't noticed before, something my mother mustn't have noticed either, there was a small hand written note tucked carefully besides the newspaper clipping. It read

_Just a warning_

In clear elegant script and stopped me dead in my tracks a cold unpleasant feeling spread through my chest. How did Snow know so much?

K.P.O.V

I thought I would be the only one up this early so I jumped when I saw her sitting on the kitchen table her feet resting on the chair. She looked up when she saw me standing in the doorway unsure of what to do.

"Hey" She said hoarsely

"What's that in your hand" I ask walking over to the fridge and grabbing an apple

"Dunno it was sitting on the table when I woke up" She hesitated "It has your name on it"

"Really?" I said my voice shooting up in surprise snatching the letter from her hands I flipped it over

"It's open" I glared at her

"Hey don't give me that look, it's said Miss _Everdeen_ that still applies to me"

"Prim! It says Miss .K. Everdeen, K for Katniss"

"Oh so it does...sorry" She said not sounding very sorry at all

I sighed and started to pull the paper out curiosity was starting to spark in my chest

Suddenly the door was opened dramatically by Gale I jumped then smiled

"Hey Gale" I grinned

"Hey" His breathing was laboured

"What's wrong" I asked concerned putting the letter on the table

He took tree big steps and caught me in a big hug

"Wha-"

He crushed his lips to mine with feverish heat

"Um" I said breathlessly smiling

"Urgh" Prim grumbled "Katniss I think you should rea-"

"Hey Prim" Gale said not taking his eyes off mine "Can I borrow your sister for a minute"

"No actually she needs to-"

"Great thanks" He dragged me out the door

"Gale" I hissed "We can't leave the house together like this" I blushed but my tone was sharp

"Why afraid your 'boyfriend' will see you" he said sarcastically, almost angrily

I held my tongue if I was being completely honest with myself that was a major part of the reason but since I wasn't being honest with myself I eventually spoke up against stubbornly

"No, you know what I mean; do you want to get killed?"

"What I'm only spending some quality time with my _friend_" His tone had turned so bitter

"And you are dragging said friend towards the cold forest when she only has her nightclothes on!"

I said jerking my hand out of his grasp as we arrived at the fence

"What's wrong" I demand

"I just, I don't know" He said his brow creasing "I'm, I'm jealous?"

"You dragged me all the way here to tell me you're feeling jealous?"

He didn't look me in the eye

"Hey it's ok" I rushed "It's just; you couldn't wait 10 minutes for me to get dressed?" I shivered emphasising my words.

He glanced at my exposed skin

"Sorry" He muttered

"Where did all this come from anyway?" I asked

He hesitated before handing me a small piece of paper I glanced at it then did a massive double take

"WHAT!" I shrieked "More heated! Physical relationship! BIGGER ROUND THE MIDDLE!"

"Shhh" He hushed

"Where did this come from?"

"It was in a letter" He explained "It also came with this"

I reached out for the hand written note re reading the one line 4 times

_Just a warning_ it said. I began to feel very dizzy

"Just a warning" I murmured "Shit"

"Katniss" He said in concern

"Shit" I said louder "Gale what are we doing?"

"What do you mean" He said slowly

"THIS, what is this, why am I risking everyone's lives for some stupid thrill!"

"Thrill?" He demanded

"And this puts your life at risk to, and Rory and Posy Oh my God Prim, why haven't I been thinking of her?" I was beginning to ramble

"Thrill" He repeated angrily

"Gale I can't think about this now!" I turned to leave but he caught my arm

"Katniss what are your feelings towards me" I didn't hold his gaze

"I have to go back" I jerked free and ran all the way home in my night clothes.

P.P.O.V

"Katniss" I demanded urgently at the front door before remembering the earliness of the hour. Prim answered the door. "I'm sorry" I began "I didn't mean to wa-"

"So you got one to did you?" She said dragging me into the kitchen I was shocked by her forwardness.

"Y, yeah the letter, the article"

"So it's true then?" She raised her eyebrows

"No!"

She looked at me for a second "Katniss hasn't seen the letter yet"

"Where is she?" I asked

"She was with- um buttercup, yeah they went for a walk"

"Buttercup?" I asked

"Mmhm" Prim said "he's my cat"

"I see" I said politely

"Yeah I don't know when she'll be back"

I sighed and fingered my own letter

"My mum almost flipped her lid when she read it" I said "Why would Snow just leave a warning with such dangerous implications lying around"

Before Prim could answer someone cleared their throat, I looked around and saw Mrs Everdeen standing in the doorway. I was a bit embarrassed because since Katniss wasn't here I didn't really have a valid reason to be either.

"How much did you hear" Said Prim _Real subtle _I thought.

"None" Mrs Everdeen said "Care to share?"

"Yeah we were just talking about Peeta and Katniss's privet lives wanna join in? So Peeta you were just telling me how you were making out on your bed yesterday and your brother walks in..."

"Ok, ok I'm out" She said leaving the kitchen, which actually impressed me.

"Nice save" I told her

"Thanks"

At that moment Katniss entered the house she looked very surprised to see me.

"How was your walk" I asked pleasantly

"Fine" She said slowly

"I see and you chose to take a walk in your night clothes because...?"

"I, I was sleep walking" She looked incredibly distracted

"Sleepwalking?" I said "Ok whatever" I was starting to get annoyed "I gotta go help with the bakery see you later"

"Wait" Katniss called urgently

I turned to face her expectantly.

"What time are we meeting up" She asked

"4 and a half hours at my house" I said without much emotion, she didn't appear to have anything to say to that so I walked out of the house closing the door firmly behind me.

**Review, cause then I know your still interested.**

**thanks:)**


End file.
